I don't need a parachute
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "She shook her head. 'It's not... I... I mean...' She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and took in a deep breath, looking up at him. 'I want to tell them myself. I don't want them to find out... another way.' 'People are already suspecting things.' 'That's not what I meant, Patrick.'" Jisbon, fluff, somewhere in the future but with Red John still around. Rated K plus. One-shot.


**A/N: One-shot time again! I actually wrote this under some strange circumstances... I have to take the train to go to school and when I traveled back home, someone had jumped in front of a train to kill herself and the trains just stopped riding. I had to wait for two hours before my train was driving again so I wrote this because I didn't have anything else to do. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Title of this story is taken from Cheryl Cole's song, and the lyrics at the beginning and ending are as well.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_'Parachute'_**

* * *

**_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody  
Won't tell anybody  
They want to push me down  
They want to see you fall_**

* * *

"Did they see you?"

"No, I don't think so."

Jane nodded and linked their lips, pushing her against the wall. She moaned instantly and he swallowed it, frantically moving his hands from her hair to her small waist to her butt.

Lisbon moved and turned their positions, so that he was the one pressed against the wall, and she smiled devilishly when he groaned. She raked her hands over his chest, then ripped his shirt apart at the seams.

"Teresa, I don't have any spare clothes here," Jane murmured against her lips. She chuckled.

"I rather enjoy it when you look all that messy."

"You didn't think so when I started working for you."

"No, because you weren't doing delicious things to my body back then."

He chuckled and linked their lips again. He rather would've kissed than talk, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

He pushed her against the wall again and wondered why nobody was checking up on them – it must be worrisome to hear sounds that can't be exactly explained. Well, they could be but not in the way most people would want to explain sounds – it didn't sound all that well to say 'two people are going at it like rabbits in there'.

Though of course that was nothing but the truth.

Jane mimicked what she had done with his shirt, ripping apart her blouse and she pulled away slightly to roll her eyes.

"If you do this to impress me, it's not working. I've got spare clothes in my locker."

"It wasn't supposed to be impressive. It was supposed to get you as bare as necessary so I can have you."

She shuddered, and he chuckled, sucking at the skin in her neck, giving her a major hickey.

Just as sudden as it had started, it stopped. Neither of them knew why and how, but it was like a button was pressed and the mood was gone. Lisbon pulled away softly, and he frowned.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing you did. It's just... It doesn't feel right to lie to the team."

"We're not lying, we're just keeping things from them."

"Like that makes it any better!" She took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. "Patrick, I love you. I want to spend all my time with you and I want other people to know how happy I am with you. I don't want to keep this a secret anymore."

He brushed her cheek. "Me neither, Teresa."

She sighed, didn't do anything about her clothes but did move closer to cuddle him a bit.

"I know. I won't tell them anything. I won't tell them about my feelings for you, about how happy you make me. How much I love you."

"Teresa, if this is what you want-"

"This isn't about me, this is about us."

"Why is this about _us_? I want you to be happy and if you can be happy if the whole world knows how happy we are, then we can do that-"

"Don't _you_ want to them to know, Patrick?"

He stared at her, before shrugging. "I don't know..."

"Why not? Why can't they know?"

"Because it's dangerous."  
"Aw, that crap again. Patrick, I can protect myself, I'm a cop and I've got a gun and I can tackle guys three times my size. I will be able to protect myself from him, I know it. You don't have to worry."

"No, but I _am_ worried, Teresa."

"Dammit, Jane, why are you so stubborn? Why can't you just show people that you're happy for once? Why is that so difficult? Do you want to be a monster for the rest of your life?"

"I'm _not_ a monster, Teresa. I'm not._ He_ is."

She sighed. "It's always about Red John."

He closed his eyes briefly. "I'm sorry, Teresa. I'm just afraid that I won't survive without him-"

She groaned and straightened her clothes again.

"_I _am here, but apparently, you can't see that. I will catch you if you fall, Patrick. I will. He won't break you, or us, or anyone. Not anymore. We're too strong for that. Is it too much to ask for just one day without him? Just one day, that's all. Nothing will happen, I promise."

"Teresa... you don't understand."

"No, I don't. You're right, I don't understand. You're happy but you can't show it. It's because you started to believe what he told you. That you don't deserve love and happiness after what happened with them. Or maybe you started to believe your own lies, whatever it is, it's not true. You're your own worst enemy, not Red John, not your happiness. Not anyone or anything. _You_."

She stepped away from him but he snatched her elbow, pulling her close again.

"Teresa, please stay with me."

She hesitated, and Jane groaned.

"Teresa, I love you. And you're more important than him."

She wanted to say something more but the words died on her tongue when their eyes locked. She swallowed and averted her eyes.

"If he gets you, I'll die a miserable and lonely and totally not natural death. It's scary, Teresa. I count too much on your love that I wouldn't know what to do without it anymore."

She swallowed again and pushed away from him slightly. She started pacing the room, before he pulled her in again, into his embrace.

"What's bothering you, Teresa? It's not him."

She shook her head. "It's not... I... I mean..." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and took in a deep breath, looking up at him. "I want to tell them myself. I don't want them to find out... another way."

"People are already suspecting things."

"That's not what I meant, Patrick." He now looked genuinely confused, and Lisbon was worried whether he was ill or not since he knew what people meant most times. "I... I'm pregnant."

He went silent for what felt like ages but were a few minutes, staring at her. She didn't know if he regretted everything now. If he regretted sleeping with her, not doing anything to prevent this from happening. If he regretted loving her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and he was silent again. She really didn't know anything right now. His eyes switched from her face, briefly to her still flat tummy and back to her face again. Then, his calm face disappeared as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Whatever you say, I'm keeping it."

"Are you kidding me? Did you really think I wouldn't want to keep it, Teresa?" He shook his head in exasperation, as if he couldn't believe that she actually though he would want her to get rid of it. He wiped at his eyes, clearing them of his tears, but they wouldn't stop flowing so he just accepted the inconvenience. "Teresa, look at me."

She looked up, doubt still visible in her eyes. He sighed.

"I love you, Teresa. And if you really thought that I would give up this," he said while gently placing his hand on her stomach, "beautiful baby, then I don't know what you were thinking. I love you, I love this baby and I want both of you. I want you, okay?"

He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her hair. He pushed her closer and closer until she was almost suffocating, then smiled softly.

They were silent again. Jane brushed her back, rubbing soothing circles to try and calm her down.

"We're... gonna have a baby," he breathed, and she nodded. She felt him smile even brighter. "We're gonna have a baby."

She pulled away slightly to roll her eyes but saw he was crying – happy tears now. If she still had doubts about his feelings, they were gone now.

"I love you, Teresa," he whispered, and brushed her cheeks. "And we'll tell the team when you're ready, okay?"

"Then let's do it now," she whispered in reply, grabbing his wrist and intertwining their hands.  
"Are you sure?"

"I was the one starting this discussion. Yes, I'm sure. We have to get back upstairs anyway, they may think we're both kidnapped."

He chuckled, and brushed her stomach. Without thinking about it, he bowed down and kissed where his hand had been mere seconds ago. She closed her eyes briefly, her hands in his curls.

"Still sure?" he asked, looking up at her and she opened her eyes. She paused.

"You're not sure."

He sighed and straightened, gathering her in his arms. "I only just heard that we're going to have a baby. It won't hurt to have a little time to get used to it before we tell them. But if you want to tell them, that's perfectly fine. I love you, Teresa, I'll adapt."

She shook her head. "Let's wait then. You'll be responsible for coming up with ways out when I throw up in my trash bin."

"Just say you had dinner with Kirkland and he probably poisoned you."

She rolled her eyes, and shoved his hand off her belly. He protested and pushed her against the wall, but less forcefully than he had done before she had told him her news. She smiled warmly, and gladly accepted his kisses.

"We still haven't finished what we started," he whispered, after he'd torn his lips away from hers and nuzzled the skin in her neck.

* * *

_**Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and **_  
_**You are your own worst enemy **_  
_**You'll never win the fight **_  
_**Just hold on to me **_  
_**I'll hold on to you **_  
_**It's you and me up against the world **_  
_**It's you and me**_

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you like it? I know, it doesn't make any sense at all but just tell me so, I can take it, I swear.**


End file.
